


Fine

by Jiggle_Physics



Series: Dragonborn Adventures [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Parenthood, Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant dovhakiin, very lightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: Gisla is given startling news that scares her for more than one reason.
Relationships: female dovahkiin/bishop
Series: Dragonborn Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620508
Kudos: 14





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yikes it has been a long time since I made a trip to this fandom but I'm here now. Please enjoy this small prompt completion from a friend.

Gisla was terrified while her hand pressed lightly to her abdomen in a state of vivid shock as Maude patiently grabbed herbs of various kinds. Ginger root, valerian, chamomile, and various others put into a pouch with written instructions then placed in her lap. A baby. Of all the things to have her faint off a horse a baby was the furthest from her mind, she recalled her parents saying how difficult it was for Astrid to conceive when Tag was human and easily thought that a half-breed simply wasn't a possibility. Yet; here she sat running a thumb over the still flat abdomen in unquestionable terror because how could she ever protect this child, how could she keep them safe from such a vicious world, how could her body carry a baby with the sheer amount of damage to it? Was the baby going to be okay?

"Girl!" The skeletal fingers snapped directly in front of her face, sounding like thunder rocking through her mind, "Are you heeding me?"

No. No, she couldn't over the sound of blood rushing through her ears but it faded when the elderly healer rubbed slow circles into one of her hands, she was pregnant. Oh gods, why? Bishop and she had never even broached the subject of children. It was just something they never spoke of with Gisla so certain that she wouldn't be able to bare something so precious, pure. 

"Breath pup, it's not as if the world is ending."

"It might as well be! Maude, I'm **pregnant**. Oh, gods, I'm pregnant and the were only now recovering from the civil war and the dragons! What kind of world am I bring this baby into? And Bishop? We never...we just didn't..."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, he loves you yeah?" Gisla nodded slowly, "Then what are you worried about? He'll love this wee love more than you mark me." 

Taking a slow breath helped ease the tension in her chest as she settled and shifted through her emotions, she was _pregnant_. _She_ was pregnant. A grin pulled at the edges of her lips, a family was something she'd written off as an impossibility with all the scar tissue built up deep in her body there was no way she could carry a baby. But there they were, settled deep and safe and she had to tell Bishop. She had to tell Bishop now.

The Dragonborn leaped off the examination table, causing the healer to shake her head, and bolted for the door almost forgetting to grab the bag in her haste. The walk back home was a slower pace, she needed to figure out how to tell him. The woman with fire for hair mumbled under her breath, fighting down the anxiety until she saw him. Bishop was sitting on the porch, leaned back on the stairs with his legs crossed at the ankles in the dirt. Her fear dissipated and she smiled.

"So, how's married life treating you oh mighty ranger." Gisla snickered and took the hand offered to her, allowing her body to slip into the space made for her. 

"I think I took a fatal blow, guess it's this ring on my finger." His smile was crooked and tone teasing as she jabbed him in the ribs, "I'm kidding ladyship, no need to get handsy."

There was an instinctual growl, something she couldn't help, the smell of sour curled around her lover a way of knowing something was bothering him, "Why do you try to hide things from me, in all the years together have you ever been successful at it?"

There was a light groan on Bishop's behalf, "Ahg, I don't know, just marriage? I've never done it before and for damned good reasons." He listened to her snort in amusement, "Where do we go from here? What do we do?"

At the moment he sounded just as lost as she felt love was a sense of free-falling; insanity at best with blind trust and hope that coiled around it that was given to the other person, it was being helplessly lost to whatever came. She knew this was going to be hard, she knew this was going to add stress, and she knew that she had to tell him before any shred of courage in her faded.

To think that she'd raised hell to defend people from the dragons without falter, put an end to the war without hesitation and fear; yet here she sat on the front porch in summer trying to imagine how to tell her husband she was with child without falling victim to panic herself. It was ridiculous and part of her wanted to slap herself in the back of the head. Gisla wasn't in the habit of shirking from things, she met them head-on. She bit into life, tore at it with teeth and claw.

"Sometimes...sometimes there's getting sick in the mornings, not completely changing on full moons, feet aches and backaches and a thousand other things my sister mentioned that I can't recall right now." The body against her went rigid, stiller than the statues of the gods and he wasn't breathing.

They sat that way for a moment still and silent before Bishop took an unsteady gulp of air, "W-wait wha...are you telling me you're preg- no. No, you would have told me before, right?"

With a scoff, Gisla sat up from her husband and fixed him with an irritated stare, "And when would I have the time to tell you between here or Maude's? You're a smart man on occasion, put two and two together."

"Shit." Eyes like amber held a flicker of fear and she could smell the worry and hear the way his heart sped up, "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Give it a year or sooner and this baby might." The red-head had a bet with herself that had he not been sitting down he might have fallen over at the news.

"Fuck...I-This is, I mean it's...I wasn't expecting this." She watched the way the evening sun bounced off his copper hair and couldn't stop the thought of if their pup would look the same, "I never thought of being a father."

The anxiety was hot and heavy within second in the pit of her stomach making her shrink just a bit and take half a step from him backward, it didn't last long when he noticed the frown marring her features. He remembered Emberly and the two quilt squares; Bishop knew what could be running rampant through his wife's head. 

He was quick to move, swift to pull her into his chest and rest his chin atop her head, "Shh, stop it, we'll be fine. It'll be fine, I wouldn't want this with anyone other than you, sweetness."

His heart clenched when she pulled him closer as if hiding from the thoughts at the edges of her mind, from the shadows with claws and teeth and empty stomachs waiting to drink her agony like fine wine. They rocked slightly in place as his voice rumbled low and soft -a secret shared only for them- against the ear placed on his chest.

"I had nine siblings," Gisla remembered being told about them about her husband's life "And out of all of them, I think I'm the least screwed up. No thanks to our father. What I'm trying to say is my father was a drunk, cheating bastard and I...I will never be that."

His were calloused, an archer's hand, a ranger's hand that settled on her lower abdomen, "This kid? This kid will never doubt that his parents love him, or her."

Bishop let his thumbs rub slow circles over her shirt and watched with an amused grin as his wife sniffled in attempt to stop tears already leaking on her face, "Gods what am I going to do with you, you can't be more than a month or two pregnant and already you're a mess."

"It's your fault smartass." She gave a playful shove to his chest and watched him press a hand over his heart.

"See what I mean? One second your crying now abuse? What has this world come to?" He chuckled looking at the woman.

They were going to be fine. Just fine.


End file.
